The Very Secret Diary of Jump
by Quatre-sama
Summary: This is the very secret diary of Jump, Kel's dog, during the book Page


AN: Yes, we all know Jump can't write... for posterity's sake. think of this as a mentally recorded journal. Or perhaps something he dictates to Daine every night before sleeping. ^_~ Takes place during Page.  Again, part of The Dancing Dove's Very Secret Diary exchange, in tribute to CassieClaire and Helen Fielding.  Go to the Dove.  The Link is on my info page. :D

  
  
The Very Secret Diary of Jump**  
  
Day 1: **Found v. large yard. Many dogs. Strange dogs. Not a flea on them. Felt v. itchy.   
  
Saw big dog scratching lines with paw in dirt.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Art."  
  
"Eat?"  
  
"No, Outsider."  
  
Am confused.

**Day 2: **Feeling v. weird. Finding food easier here. Feel... clever. And organized. Talked to someone, but she was in my head. Strange place.

**Day 3: **Took meat from two-legger. He chased me until I found other two-legger to hide behind. Ate well.  
  
**Later...****:** Was put in v. large puddle of water and rubbed. Two-legger said she was cleaning me, but didn't use tongue. Smell good now.  
  
Met new two-legger. Called me ugly. Feel sad.  
  
**Still Later...****:** Met v. fascinating girl--called herself Daine; says she's a Wildmage, and has been speaking to me since I came to the palace. She fixed my achiness and properly introduced me to the two-legger who rescued me--Kel.  
  
Am v. happy. Discussed Meaning of Life with Daine.  
  


**Day 5: **Jumped into Kel's room. She got mad. Followed her to fields where two-leggers play. Met human (called "My Lord"). Likes to scratch my ears. Called me "Stumpy Little Thing." Told him my name--kept jumping around him--but he calls me Stump. Like hacing many names, like Kel. My Lord calls her "Mindelan." Lalasa (two-legger who cleaned me) calls her "My Lady."  
  
Tried to say "Kel", but came out as growl.  
  
Met big horse today. Makes me happy. I make him happy, too. Swished his tail a lot when I was near. Fun! Fun! Fun!

**Day 13: **Found Kel again. Every day I jump through window to play. Love jumping. Birds sit on my back. and Lalasa gives treats if birds stay on.

**Day 42: **Studied with Kel and her boys. Very confusing, as they say "Stump" but don't seem to want my attention when they do it.   
  
Had great rest in Owen's lap. Thumped tail to answer mathematics question, but he didn't listen. Daine says humans are like that sometimes.

**Day 80: **Kel anxious. Wouldn't play with me. Her boys came to room, but shooed me away. Am sad.

**Day 83: **Bone! Bone! Meaty bone! Kel loves me! Daine says bone was gift to celebrate surviving the Long Cold. Gave Kel licks. Daine, too.  
  


**Day 198: **Kel acting strange with Neal. Daine says it's UST--Unresolved Sexual Tension. Don't want Kel mating. Too busy for pups.

**Day 214: **Nasty pales boy threatened me with stick. Kel will kill him if he tries anything.

**Day 270: **On trip with Kel and her boys. Told me to stay, but My Lord gives me food and scratches. Like My Lord v. much.

**Day 271: **Bacon! It's bacon! My Lord gave me yummy food. Am v. happy.

**Day 272: **Played with Kel and her boys. Went into hills to play, but bad dogs and men came. They were mean, so I growled and jumped and bit one. Dogs challenged me, and threatened to hurt Kel. She tried to keep me back, but I attacked one. Didn't want Kel hurt. Love Kel.

**Day 335: **Dark man came to dinner. Called Kel, so I followed. My Lord was there: treated Dark Man like Pack Leader. Fell asleep on Pack Leader's foot. Nice man.  
  


**Day 375:** Couldn't find Kel. Went to find here, and she was with Very Big Man who said he'd heard of me before. Gave me dry meat. Nice man. Hope to see more of him.

**Day 621: **On trip with Kel and her boys and My Lord. Played with wolf-dogs. Very nice and remind me of Daine. Like Short Snout v. much. Ate meat with him. Didn't realize it belonged to My Lord. (but tasted v. yummy!)  
  


**Day… Many: **Lost track of days. Am sad. Kel and her boys played weird game. They attacked each other--but different from usual game. She asked me not to play. Am sad.  
  


**Day Many: **Strangers came to palace. Felt like bad people, so I attacked. Kel made me stop. After she left, men came back. Attacked them, but they covered me and kicked me. Hurt lots.   
  
Woke up in v. scary place, tied up to rail on platform overlooking palace. Tried to chew through rope, but couldn't. Waited for Kel.  
  
**Later...****:** Kel! Kel! Kel! She found me and found Lalasa! Carried me downstairs. Licked her neck, was so grateful. At bottom of stairs, Daine fixed my lef. Said I am best dog in palace--go me!  
  
Bad men found by palace dogs. Suppose palace dogs are worth something after all.  
  
Big people took Kel away. Daine said it is to heal her. Don't know why Daine didn't do it. Followed people to Kel's room, but got bored. Slept by fire.  
  
Woke up by My Lord scratching my ear. Jumped into his lap and rested. He said good things about Kel, and something about "another chance." Don't understand, but am happy. Life is good.  
  
Feel like jumping, am so happy.


End file.
